


MERRY CHRISTMAS BANANA

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Help, I am innocent, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Smut, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, banana, bro merry christmas to yall, hahahahaha, omg, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: This is for my Secret Santa, Banana, First and foremost I am deeply sorry for whatever shit I’ve came up with. Ily 🤢
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 30





	MERRY CHRISTMAS BANANA

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Secret Santa, Banana, First and foremost I am deeply sorry for whatever shit I’ve came up with. Ily 🤢

Can you stay up all night, fuck me til’ the daylight

 **Work Text**

It’s finally Christmas eve and Kara can no longer hold the holiday spirit coursing through her veins as she pretty much vibrates with giddiness. 

“Alex! It’s almost christmas!! I’m so excited” she whisper shouted to her sister right next to her, they’re doing a last minute Christmas shopping because someone and she means _Alex_ haven’t gotten Kelly any present yet and now they’re both panicking because someone and she means _herself_ hasn’t gotten Lena a decent present...too

“I know Kara that’s why we need to hurry the fuck up or Kelly will be suspicious that I’m not with her yet! We’re tasked with the cookies this year! Oh my gods” 

“Well if you weren’t so hot headed and patient we would’ve found something already!!” 

They’ve gone through this aisle for the 3rd time and yes the blonde’s been counting because her sister’s been panicking the entire time she tries to suggest something her sister would just say and she quotes _“ Kelly isn’t some dork mushy useless bottom like your girlfriend she wouldn’t like that!”_ in which she replied with _“ Let Lena hear you say that and you’ll say goodbye to your unlimited lab access”_

Well, that immediately shuts up her sister and Alex would just grumble. 

“The holidays are supposed to be fun why the fuck am I being so stressed out” Alex mutters under her breath that made the blonde snort which then earned a death glare from her sister. 

—-

Meanwhile in the other side of town….

Lena Luthor Genius Ceo of a multi-billion dollar company, chess prodigy with three doctorates is just as bad as the Danvers were when it comes to holiday shopping. 

“ Miss Luthor, I’m sure we can think of something ” jess supplies gently as not to startle her boss from her deep thoughts. 

“ I mean, I can probably build something for her right? there isn’t something on this planet that I can’t do.” Lena replied, chewing her bottom lip as she ponders what she could get for Kara, the blonde is very hard to shop for she pretty much likes everything…

“ what about food, Kara likes food? You can cook something for her to eat” Lena looks at Jess like she’s suddenly grown two more heads.

“I don’t know if you’re insulting me or something.”  
She deadpans. 

“ I… Miss Luthor… I’m “ 

“It’s okay, I’m joking. I know for a fact that I can’t cook for shit and I’ve made my peace with that. But you just gave me an Idea…” Lena smirks

One that Jess has seen every time her boss has planned something devious, like making her girlfriend eat salad. she’s been with so many gay panics with Lena that she knows damn well what it means. and she’s not about to get in between Lena and whatever plan she had finally come up with 

“Well then Ms. Luthor I’m happy to be of service” 

_Goodluck Miss Danvers_  
——

It’s their second Christmas together, with all that had happened between the two of them Lena doubts an ugly Christmas gift would scare the blonde away but alas she’s a Luthor she doesn’t do anything below average even if it’s just a Christmas gift Lena would like to go with something grand, something Kara would never forget for the rest of her Kryptonian life. 

She smiles wickedly to herself, looking at the mirror as she takes one final glance of her appearance. She isn’t vain per se but she isn’t blind either. she knows damn well she looks good if not for the longing stares her girlfriend makes with her boobs. 

“ Well, let’s just hope Kryptonians don’t get a stroke or something.” She mutters, thinking if she should actually call Lois to double check but thought it would be best not to or there’ll be an awkward explanation on why she’s asking, She shivered at the thought. 

She’s wearing a suit, a small bralette that doesn’t cover much, showing off her cleavage and a choker that she’s sure as hell would give Lilian a heart attack. Her Lips colored a fiery red that if she was to be kissed she feels like it would set someone on fire. 

L-corp’s Christmas gala is as tolerable as it can be, full of snobby rich people that Lena will milk dry later on she has a charity going on every year for the children battling cancer. It wasn’t until she found her date that she actually felt rather thrilled. 

Kara is wearing a tight blue sleeveless dress, hugging the right curves and showing off her toned if not muscular arms, Lena can already feel something getting wetter by the minute. 

The two of them locked eyes and she saw how Kara eyed her from head to toe and then back up. Lena can’t help the smirk that formed in her lips when the blonde’s eyes seemed to be glued to her cleavage. 

“Why hello to you too darling” she greets Kara, smugly. 

“Lena. Hi! I’m— you— look good!” Kara stutters and then blushes, aware of how Lena knows her effect on her. 

“ You don’t look bad yourself, _Supergirl_ “ the brunette’s voice intentionally dropping an octave lower. 

Kara flushes even redder, not as red as Rao but if Lena continues her antics she sure will be. 

“Shall we?” Lena asks, offering her hands for the Kryptonian to take. 

The Halls were buzzing with men trying to boast to one another and Lena can’t help but roll her eyes and here’s her date stuffing her face with unlimited food in the buffet. A glass of scotch in hand she looks at the hall. The night is still young but she can’t wait to get the fuck out of this place and have the blonde all for herself, true to Luthor fashion she’s impatient as hell so she pretty much just lets Kara take a couple more bites before she was pulling her to the exit. 

“Let’s go, isn't your family dinner tonight?” 

Kara squeaked, forcing down the last bites of her food. “Oh shoot, I almost forgot.” 

•••

If it were up to her, Lena would’ve probably said to hell with it and ditch the Danvers’ dinner altogether but she just can’t do that to sweet Eliza who has accepted her with open arms. Her gifts for everybody are precariously placed on top of each other as the blonde pretty much tries to balance them all on her own. Don’t get her wrong, she knows Kara can pretty much lift a building but her girlfriend has clumsy tendencies one wrong move and everything will stumble down. 

“I feel so overdressed, I should’ve have brought that sweater you got for me” 

Kara looked back at her smiling like she just gave her the last potsticker. 

“Nah, you’re fine. I mean it’s not everyday Lena Luthor wears an ugly christmas sweater sure... but if you keep that thing on…. _I could show you how I’m going to take them off later?_ ”. 

The implications were as clear as a blazing sun and the effects of Kara’s words were felt faster than Lena would like to admit, the blonde is wearing her “ Daddy smirk” and Lena is just a useless bottom so who can blame her? Absolutely nobody. 

“Kara,honey, go be a darling and fetch us the booze?” 

Kara stood up at Lena’s request getting the bottle of red wine she knows costs more than her rent and got a couple of wine glasses for her family. 

“It’s not everyday I get to see my girls. you should visit me sometimes in Midvale.” 

Alex sighed, “ I know mom, It’s just things have been so hectic in here. Kara and I were planning to spend new years with you in midvale tho.” 

“Yep! Lena already cleared her schedule and I’m sure Kelly will go wherever Alex is so it’s all been planned!” Kara says sitting back in the dining chair in front of her very hot girlfriend who may or may not have been playing footsies with her under the table. 

“I can’t wait to have all my girls at home” 

•••

Kara and Lena have long decided that they’re gonna go home to Lena’s as Eliza will pretty much occupy Kara's apartment. 

“You know… it was cute when you acted like you were a top all dressed up like that.” Kara husked her lips dangerously close to Lena’s ear that it gave the brunette goosebumps. 

Lena scoffs she knew damn well Kara was like a hawk eyeing her prey. Lena felt her stares like they were daggers. “Darling, do me a favor and act like the top you are, why don’t you?” 

Kara’s eyes dilated at her girlfriend’s words, Ready to jump her right there and then. 

“Uh uh uh… it’s unbecoming for a Luthor to have sex in a town car Kara, when are you ever gonna learn?” The brunette teased once more as her fingers lazily traced kara’s tensing biceps, flexing on their own volition like they were sensing Lena’s attention. 

“ you can not tease me like this and expect to be able to walk properly for your board meeting tomorrow.” The blonde growled. 

“You underestimate me _Supergirl_ ” Lena smirked seeing the blonde fall apart right in front of her. 

“Stop the car!” 

And so it did, the car haven’t even fully stopped but Kara more or less dragged Lena out of it, pulling her girlfriend into a dark alleyway, roughly pressing her body to Lena’s before kissing her senseless. 

“Let's hope you’re not all bark and no bite, Ms. Luthor, now hang on tight because I’m about to fuck you until you forget your name.” 

Kara took off into the chilly air with Lena safely tuck in her arms, her fiery red lips setting Kara’s skin on fire as she trails wet, sloppy kisses on her neck proving to her girlfriend that she can indeed bite. Despite the harsh wind Lena can clearly hear Kara swearing in Kryptonese and she knows she’s in for a good kind of fuck the one that makes your body deliciously sore in the morning. 

They landed haphazardly on her balcony, lips meeting hungry ones as the blonde pushed her hard against the glass wall. Kara’s hands wandered aimlessly; she's trying to feel Lena all at once. 

Squeezing the brunette’s ass making her moan gave Kara the chance to savour her mouth, their tongue danced and fought for dominance but Kara wouldn’t be Daddy for nothing. Leaving Lena’s mouth her lips move slowly downwards worshipping her girlfriend’s sharp jawline and flawless neck. _well not anymore_ Kara thought to herself as she litters Lena’s neck with bruising bites.

“ Oh what the hell Kara! How am I gonna cover this up tomorrow?!” 

“You can either rock a turtleneck or show the world you were daddy’s good girl last night.” 

Kara forced the door open pushing Lena inside  
never breaking her hold on the woman. 

“Fuck, Lena, I promise you, walking is going to be your first problem tomorrow.” 

Lena gasped as Kara’s hand made its way to her breasts, teasing her already hard nipples. 

“Please, Kara, I can’t..” 

Kara smirked, flicking the brunette’s nipple effectively “ I believe you know the magic words ms. Luthor”

“Fuck, fuck you, fuck Ohhh fuck” 

“I am fucking you..”

“Daddy please…” 

“Good girl.” 

Ripping fabric echoed through Lena’s apartment. the clothes didn’t stand a chance on Supergirl’s wanting hands. Kara shoved her hands on Lena’s pants taking a swipe on her hot, wet and aching sex that earned a sultry moan from the brunette. 

“Fuck, please… stop teasing already! For fuck’ sake Kara if you don’t stick you fingers up my pussy I will do it my—- fuck! Fuck you” 

The Kryptonian smiled deviously, pushing her fingers knuckle deep to her girlfriend’s soaking sex. Lena bucks, her knees is about to give up, if it wasn’t for Kara’s support she would’ve pathetically slumped down the floor with all this pleasure she’s feeling as Kara suck on her nipples like her life depended on it she have her fingers moving at an inhumane speed. 

“ fuck… I’m almost..”

“ No, you don’t get to come until I say so, you really thought you would get away with your stunts that easily?” Kara growled, her assault slowed down to a steady rhythm one she knows would drive Lena out of her mind. 

“Pleaseee daddy, I’m sorry I wouldn’t do it again.” The brunette begs, sobbing. Her release feels so close yet so far as Kara continues to punish her. 

“ Now Ms.Luthor, weren't you so smug earlier? Where have all your bravado gone?” Kara withdrew her fingers slick with Lena’s wetness.  
Slowly walking towards the couch, she sat and patted her lap. 

“On your stomach.” 

Lena struggled to catch her breath, scrambling to where Kara is she lays over Kara’s lap her ass in the air. 

“ How many do you think you deserve?” 

“F-five.” 

“Only five? I thought you were a Luthor?” 

“Ten!! I deserve ten d-daddy” 

“ I want you to count each one and say thank you, am I understood?” 

“Yes daddy.” 

“You know your safe word.” 

Kara took a testing hit, “One! Thank you daddy” and Lena’s pale skin is already turning red. 

She did another one and another after the other each one getting harder. 

“Eight! Thank you daddy!” 

“ Last two baby, I’m sure you can take it.” 

Lena shook, she couldn’t stop it any longer, she came undone, under the scrutinizing gaze of a literal god she came so hard her legs twitches uncontrollably, Kara lets her get away with it for now. 

Lena’s ass is sore, her pussy wet and her feelings are all over the place, Kara had softly lifted her up and carried her towards the bed placing her above the covers before leaving her to get some water. She sniffled, she could feel her ass stinging from the spanking she got but she deserves it she had been naughty all night long and this is her punishment. 

“Here, drink this, I'm going to get something.” The blonde handed her a glass of water which she eagerly took a sip from watching her girlfriend make her way to Lena’s walk in closet only to see her come back wearing a strap on making her cough violently, fuck, the water came down the wrong pipe. 

“You look so thirsty, I hope you can take more.” 

The blonde approached the bed, Always like Lena is a prey and she’s a predator ready to pounce at her any moment, the pink dildo hanging between Kara’s toned legs. If she could afford to be dramatic right now Lena would really pass the fuck out but she just can’t miss the opportunity of being thoroughly fucked by her girlfriend throught Christmas and they have exactly six hours before sunrise. 

“One last rodeo for you my love, come ride this bad boy for me.” 

_double fuck_ she would literally need to attend her board meeting strolling on a stupid fucking wheel chair and if anyone would ask why she’ll say she tripped and broken both of her legs and that she will never be able to walk forever. 

Fin 

HAPPY HOLIGAYS MY DEAR FRIENDS AND TO U BANANA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS. 

GOODNIGHT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come tweet me @Luthoedanvers .
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE HOES. 😘


End file.
